


love me always

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Twitter, basically daniel being fed up, lando being cute as always, new format??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: @LandoNorris just tweeted!
Relationships: Lando Norris/Original Female Character(s), Lando Norris/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	love me always

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i usually don't write reader inserts but i just couldn't help it this time,, let's just pretend this never happened lmao
> 
> the format is inspired by [this fic](https://livinglikelaarry.tumblr.com/post/157342305300/twitter) !! enjoy

_ April 17, 7:40 pm _

**@Y/N  
** got berated by some dude with a buzzcut today bc i said i didn’t like milk

**@Y/N  
** sorry but you don’t get any speaking rights if you’re bald, i don’t make the rules

**@LandoNorris  
** Can’t believe how narrow-minded some people are… how do you not like milk? 

**@Y/N  
** in my defense, i made some very good points but a certain person refused to try & see it from a different point of view

**@LandoNorris  
** ‘very good points’ **@Y/N** you just kept repeating that it tastes disgusting, I’m not really taking that seriously

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** just admit you have a weird obsession with milk and go 

**@Y/N  
** like, what about people with lactose intolerance?

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** at least they make better points than you x

_ April 28, 3:01 pm _

**@Y/N  
** saw a video of  **@LandoNorris** dancing in the car today. shouldn’t you be keeping two hands on the wheel? 

**@LandoNorris  
** Fine  **@Y/N** I’ll just not wave the next time I drive past you then

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** when have you ever driven past me? i don’t think we even live in the same city 

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** Good point. I’ll come visit you just to drive by ok? And I’ll definitely not wave. 

_ June 5, 2:21 am _

**@Y/N  
** i’m tired someone help me

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** go to sleep maybe?

**@Y/N  
** good one  **@LandoNorris** ! haha can’t believe i didn’t think of that myself !!!1!! 

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** Welllll you did ask for help didn’t you, so you’re welcome 

**@LandoNorris  
** Wait I was just joking, please don’t block me, what do I have to do to ever make it right

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** apologize. or you can bake me cupcakes, your choice

**@LandoNorris  
** I’m shit at baking so unless you want food poisoning… dearest  **@Y/N** my sincerest apologies for taking the piss with you, I hope we can move past this in the future so I can take you out one day

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** take me out how? as in a date or with a gun? 

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** Your pick 

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** i’m gonna have to sleep on that one

**@Y/N  
** i’m finally off to bed, good night everyone!! <3

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** I see you’ve taken up on my brilliant advice. Sleep well x

**@Y/N  
** wait  **@LandoNorris** why are YOU still awake? 

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** uuuuh I have to go

_ June 17, 8:09 pm _

**@LandoNorris  
** I almost forgot my food was still in the oven, just glad my house didn’t burn down

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** again? 

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** Is this you admitting you watch my streams?

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** ….maybe

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** I’m honoured

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** don’t be, i stopped watching after you shaved your head. such a waste, i was literally so angry for the rest of the day

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** I didn’t know you liked my hair THAT much.

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** your curls were just very soft and now it’s just so short :((

**@dailynorris  
** **@Y/N @LandoNorris** wait did you guys meet?

**@Y/N  
** **@dailynorris** yep, biggest mistake i ever made

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** Liar, you couldn’t stop touching my hair the entire time I was over & you said exactly three times that you enjoyed my company

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** ….i have nothing to say for myself

_ July 3, 5:36 pm _

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** congrats on the podium!! great race, so proud of you 🥰

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** ❤️

_ July 8, 9:23 pm _

**@danielricciardo  
** Ugh, **@Y/N** and  **@LandoNorris** are flirting all over my timeline again. I’m seriously considering blocking you guys

**@Y/N  
** **@danielricciardo** you’re just jealous, it’s ok you can say it 😘

**@danielricciardo  
** **@Y/N** jealous of you, yeah. If only Lando talked about me as much as he talks about you… 

**@LandoNorris  
** **@danielricciardo** You promised not to tell anyone about that!! 

**@danielricciardo  
** **@LandoNorris** uuh… oops?

_ July 21, 4:56 pm _

**@Y/N  
** orange is an overall ugly color and no one should ever wear it again

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** you’re the only exception

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** Thank God, I was already fearing I’d have to switch teams 

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** If we’re ever going out we need to wear matching outfits though

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** i am NOT wearing orange on a date

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** I’m not giving you a choice, besides I know orange looks good on you so… see you on Friday, be ready at eight!!!

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** i hate you

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** You love me. 

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** no comment

_ July 31, 5:34 pm _

**@LandoNorris  
** I heard  **@Y/N** was at the track today. Care to explain? 

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** sorry i didn’t come see you, i was too busy cheering on **@danielricciardo** the entire time

**@LandoNorris  
** Can’t believe my future teammate is conspiring against me 

**@danielricciardo  
** **@LandoNorris** Sorry mate, I promise not to claim your gf’s time during the next race

**@vettelsb  
** **@danielricciardo** can you please tell us once and for all if  **@Y/N** and  **@LandoNorris** are dating :(

**@danielricciardo  
** **@vettelsb** Dating? No(t yet).

**@Y/N  
** **@danielricciardo** you and i are no longer friends. 

_ August 1, 9:21 am _

**@LandoNorris  
** Officially naming  **@danielricciardo** the king of making situations very awkward. Thanks mate

**@danielricciardo  
** **@LandoNorris** you’re very welcome

_ August 20, 6:51 pm _

**@Y/N  
** should i make cupcakes or red velvet cake

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** cupcakes!!! ...can I come over?

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** no you may not & i’m making red velvet cake just to spite u

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** Always breaking my heart aren’t you

_ August 27, 11:48 pm _

**@Y/N  
** gonna be at the race this weekend, v excited!!  **@LandoNorris** i’m bringing you cupcakes

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** What!! Why didn’t you tell me!! Please don’t spend the entire weekend with @danielricciardo because I will cry

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** i promise :)

_ August 29, 2:06 pm _

**@lndnrs_  
** should we be concerned there are no photos of  **@LandoNorris** and  **@Y/N** at the track yet

**@LandoNorris  
** **@lndnrs_** Not really. She’s sitting next to me right now (She looks very pretty. But don’t tell her I said that). 

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** i’m right next to you idiot

**@LandoNorris**

**@Y/N** has her twitter notifications on for my account, confirmed

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** blocked. anyone seen ricciardo?

_ September 12, 9:24 am _

**@LandoNorris  
** Happy birthday  **@Y/N** !! Did you like the flowers I sent?

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** thank youu!! yeah i did, kinda sad they were orange though ://

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** Couldn’t let all that affection to your head, could I

_ October 14, 10:43 pm _

**@f1orsomething  
** Hey  **@LandoNorris** what happened with you and @Y/N ?

**@LandoNorris  
** **@f1orsomething** ask her!

**@Y/N  
** **@f1orsomething** nothing he’s just annoying

**@LandoNorris  
** **@f1orsomething** that means ‘I miss him a lot and I can’t believe it’s been a week since I’ve last seen him’ 

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** does it now?

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** Yeah 

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** okay you’re right

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** I miss you too!!

_ October 28, 4:32 am _

**@LandoNorris  
** Just woke up in cold sweat and I can’t go to sleep before I’ve asked this,  **@Y/N** if you don’t like milk how do you eat cereal? 

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** i should seriously consider turning my notifs off bc i KNOW i did not wake up just for this

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** but fine, if you must know: i don’t eat cereal. i’m an adult

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** Can’t believe this, I won’t be able to sleep for the rest of the week now. Thanks a lot

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** if you wanted me to feel bad, you failed. but fine, i’ll bring weetabix next time i come over

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** which, by the way, gross. how is weetabix of all cereals your favorite?

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** How do you know that’s my favorite cereal?

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** because you’re predictable aaaand also your entire cabinet was full of it

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** Why were you snooping around my cabinets huh

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** And when are you coming over again?

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** aahw are u missing me

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** No I need new groceries, I’m almost out of weetabix :(

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** 😐

_ October 31, 9:56 pm _

**@Y/N  
** happy halloween folks, this year i’m dressed as the scariest person i know

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** You’re just wearing a mask with my face on it

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** exactly :)

_ November 5, 2020 - 3:41 pm _

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** i miss youuuu 

_ November 13, 7:19 am _

**@Y/N  
** happy birthday to  **@LandoNorris** i love you lots 

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** thank you ❤️ can’t wait to see you tonight!!

_ November 15, 6:38 pm _

**@Y/N  
** why is assembling an ikea bed so difficult man, fuck this

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** I don’t know but it’s quite amusing watching you try on your own

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** why don’t you just come over here and help me huh

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** I’m not the one who broke the bed last night

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** THAT’S OUT OF CONTEXT

_ December 4, 8:21 pm _

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** is hanging mistletoe all over my house. Christmas isn’t in another three weeks, I might go insane

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** like you’re complaining, old man

_ December 24, 9:43 am _

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** Why do you have to leave today :(

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** i’ll be back in a week, dork

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** That’s my point, IT’S TOO LONG

**@vrstppn44  
** **@Y/N** why aren’t you spending Christmas with Lando?

**@Y/N  
** **@vrstppn44** because i’d only get weetabix for dinner, that’s why

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** You have cooties. 

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** i was only joking… :( but in that case, you have cooties too

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** communism :)

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** From now on I’m staying five feet apart from you at all times

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** wait no

_ January 1, 12:00 am _

**@LandoNorris  
** Happy New Year everyone!!

**@Y/N  
** happy new year! so thankful for the people i met this year, can’t wait for next year to be even better ❤️

_ January 4, 1:12 pm _

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** finally gave me permission to get rid of the mistletoe and Christmas tree #freedom

**@Y/N  
** just caught  **@LandoNorris** aggressively ripping down the mistletoe this morning. he doesn’t hate it as much as he says, i promise you that

_ January 24, 5:44 pm _

**@Y/N  
** it started snowing this morning so i couldn’t go home and now i’m stuck with  **@LandoNorris** he’s forcing me to watch Mad Max for the 5th time today, please send help

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** You’re not even watching the movie

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** yeah and whose fault is that? you’re the one that keeps distracting me

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** I didn’t hear you complaining five mins ago

**@danielricciardo  
** **@LandoNorris** You know what? I don’t even want to know. 

_ February 15, 2:56 pm _

**@Y/N  
** you know that feeling when you’re listening to your fav song at top volume with headphones on? you’re gonna find someone who’ll make you feel like that all the time. 

_ February 19, 9:49 am _

**@LandoNorris  
** I lost my glasses this morning? How do these things just disappear

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** i put them in your nightstand bc you almost sat on them last week (you’re an idiot) xx

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** oh… thanks 😘

_ February 27, 11:27 am _

**@Y/N  
** dropped  **@LandoNorris** off at the airport this morning. his flight departed two hours ago but i’m still here, couldn’t quite leave him yet :(

_ March 12, 12:05 am _

**@LandoNorris  
** Today is the day!!! Getting a certain someone from the airport right now, so happy to see her again aaaah 

_ March 26, 9:17 pm _

**@LandoNorris  
** Sunsets are pretty, but they’re even prettier when  **@Y/N** is sitting next to me

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** never thought you were one for the hopeless romantic types?

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** never thought you were one to have cooties?

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** just stop tweeting and hold my hand will you

_ April 19, 3:36 pm _

**@Y/N  
** just spotted  **@LandoNorris** driving by. he waved at me :)

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** You’re narrating this story like you didn’t flip me off two seconds later

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** you’re narrating this story like i didn’t kiss you afterwards

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** Okay, true. How did I get so lucky? 

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** hm… i think it started as a discussion about how disgusting milk is?

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** Can’t believe I got myself a girlfriend who doesn’t like milk. Unbelievable

**@Y/N  
** **@LandoNorris** love me anyways?

**@LandoNorris  
** **@Y/N** Love you always. ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or come talk to me on tumblr / twitter @sundaycore <33


End file.
